


钟

by GhastlyDream



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream
Summary: *不优雅，很粗俗*现架，私设桂妮薇儿（渣女）注意*人物关系与传说不符
Relationships: Guinevere/Mordred | Saber of Red
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	钟

**Author's Note:**

> *不优雅，很粗俗  
> *现架，私设桂妮薇儿（渣女）注意  
> *人物关系与传说不符

《钟》

在罗马法，占有（Possessio）被认为是一种事实，其机能不在于保护权利，而在于保护社会和平。在日耳曼法，占有（Gewere）为物权法的核心概念，是物权的一种表现方式。占有与所有权并未严格区分，占有不是一种单纯的事实，而是一种物权。占有具有公示性，权利被包裹于占有之内，并借占有而体现。因此日耳曼法的占有又被称为“权利的外衣”。

占有。Gewere。莫德雷德喜欢它的音节，如含一块冰凉的茉莉薄荷糖，辛辣从舌尖蔓延至喉咙，清甜沁进心底。Gewere。Guinevere。桂妮薇儿。

那时她总在下课后去图书馆找桂妮薇儿。桂妮薇儿将她拉到空气中浮满灰尘的名人传记区，在两排书柜黑黢黢的阴影间饥渴地索取她的两片唇瓣。桂妮薇儿的攻势过于猛烈，莫德雷德不得不做一个虚弱的手势，恳求她结束这场侵略。于是桂妮薇儿停下来，温润如山茶的指尖不舍地摩挲她的下颔，说：“你是我的。”  
莫德雷德便无言地点头。桂妮薇儿与她不同：桂妮薇儿是含着金汤匙出生的大小姐，她的童年是黑白琴键，是长裙褶裥里的珊瑚红宝石，是蓬松甜美的淡奶油舒芙蕾；而莫德雷德的童年是指甲缝里血色的泥土污垢与肢体表面新旧交错的伤痕。桂妮薇儿习惯了得到与占有，她无所谓别人忌妒她厌恶她，但她在意的人必须爱她。

桂妮薇儿喜欢拉着莫德雷德一起在操场一圈圈地散步。隔壁教学楼顶端的钟永远指向两点五十一分，在它尚未坏掉的时刻，在对莫德雷德而言过于遥远以至于无法想象的时刻，每到整点，会有悠扬的钟声惊动树枝与电线杆上栖息的飞鸟。但那都与她无关；与桂妮薇儿也无关。那时桂妮薇儿最关心的事便是莫德雷德的饮食，她让莫德雷德吃浸过糖浆的松脆司康饼，七分熟的炭烤带骨牛排，鲜嫩肥美的淡橙色三文鱼……莫德雷德已经记不清楚，她能够记清的是，她被劣质的地沟油、过量的山梨酸钾与摩根的药汤蹂躏了数年的肠胃经受不起这些精致的食物，芬芳的食物囫囵吞咽下去，在她身体里痉挛翻腾，似乎发生了质变，排出体外时是相应的恶臭与刺鼻。  
所以有些时候，她会对桂妮薇儿说：“我不要吃。”或者：“我宁愿吃速食咖喱。”这时桂妮薇儿的脸便阴沉下来，全身渗出寒意，冷淡地说：“你必须吃。我是为了你好——你那糟糕的饮食习惯，不得食道癌就怪了。”于是莫德雷德恢复惯常的沉默。她知道“我是为了你好”这种话的威力有多大——过去摩根也说着同样的话，将或酸涩或苦辣的汤汁强行灌入她的喉咙，刺得大颗大颗的泪水从她眼眶内滚落。只是现在她长大了，她不会再轻易哭泣了。

Guinevere。Gewere。权利的外衣。桂妮薇儿剥开莫德雷德的外衣，如剥一只沉实的橘子那样轻巧；她用她修长的左手食指夺走了莫德雷德的初次。莫德雷德浑身绵软无力地躺在枕边，看一朵以鲜血浇铸的红玫瑰在洁白的床单上绽放。她的眼前一片虚幻，不由得心头一紧，伸出手吃力地想要靠近桂妮薇儿，对方却以优雅的微笑温柔地拒绝了她。“你是我的，莫德雷德。”穿戴整齐的桂妮薇儿漫不经心地说，“但我不是你的。”  
这是真话。桂妮薇儿有未婚夫，终有一天她会身披婚纱手捧花束站在那个人身边。但不能因此说她欺骗了莫德雷德：从一开始她便诚恳地告诉莫德雷德，莫德雷德只能做她的所有物。“我喜欢你，也心疼你的童年经历与家庭环境。”桂妮薇儿说，“所以我会尽我所能满足你，给予你过去没有得到的一切。但终有一天我会抛下你，因为我更爱我的家族与不愁钱财的生活。”  
没有关系。莫德雷德想。我只需要在她对我失去兴趣之前尽可能地在她身上捞到更多的好处。

但这样的想法也破灭了——桂妮薇儿发现莫德雷德会把从自己那儿得来的钱交给摩根。于是有一天，她在操场不起眼的一隅甩了莫德雷德一记响亮的耳光。她做美甲，十个指甲长而尖锐，将莫德雷德还算端正的脸刺出几个血印子来。莫德雷德的第一反应却是：也许我的身体里早已留下相同的印记。她突然感到强烈的悲哀，于是笑起来，嘴角嘲讽地上扬，仿佛正以大悲戏谑命运。桂妮薇儿的脸色变了，愤怒在她的脸上一点点褪去，面部线条却并未因此变得柔软，而是愈发僵硬。  
最终，她说：“我想对你好，不意味着我想对你妈也好。”  
“……嗯。”  
“我希望你能心安理得地享用我给你的一切。那是你应得的。”  
“嗯。”  
“……莫德雷德，我家那边叫我回去了。我必须走了。”  
这一天来得太快，莫德雷德甚至没有反应过来她说了什么。她缓缓睁大了眼睛——她当然知道她们终会分离，但她总以为那一天是非常遥远的，那一天与现在的她，与现在的桂妮薇儿都没有关系。可是现在，桂妮薇儿明确地告诉莫德雷德，她马上就要离开。  
“我傍晚就走。很抱歉刚才失控打了你，”她说，“再见，莫德雷德。”  
她的视线牢牢钉在莫德雷德红肿膨胀的脸上，似乎想要从中觅出悲伤与惊慌。她显然低估了莫德雷德控制表情的能力——过去，莫德雷德便是用这样的能力，隐忍地承担了身边的女人们对她施加的一切，比如摩根的病态扭曲，又比如桂妮薇儿的占有控制。她似乎戴了一只牛角头盔，没人看到那冷硬可怖的盔甲之下，是怎样一张泪流满面的脸。  
“Possessio。”她突然说。  
“什么？”  
“……没什么。你走吧。再见，桂妮薇儿。”  
她转过身背对桂妮薇儿，牙齿死死咬着下唇不放。近乎甜美的腥咸在她舌尖上缠绕。她想她弄错了，桂妮薇儿的占有从来就不具有公示性，她的占有是隐秘的，罪恶的，她希望将之埋藏在最深邃的黑暗里。但它最好又像一件光明正大的外套，只有她自己能穿，也只有她有弄脏或是洗净的权利。当它不能带给她任何好处，她大可轻松地随手一扔，丢到垃圾桶里，从此将之摆脱。

钟声仿佛来自世界的另一端，在莫德雷德心底轰然炸裂。她惊愕得浑身一颤，随即就听见飞鸟尖声鸣叫与扑扇翅膀的声音。她猛地一回头——桂妮薇儿已经不在了，而教学楼顶端的钟正指向三点整。她意识到坏掉的钟已经再度转动，膝盖处顿时一阵电流经过般的抽搐。她终于明白自己犯了个怎样的错误：她总以为时间是漫长的，现在是永无尽头的。她以为她这辈子都没有机会听见刚才的钟声。她以为它会永远指向两点五十一分。

END


End file.
